The Dance
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: Reffie. One-shot. Written by Yuffie Kisaragi2, RoGuE miStreSS, and Paine Kisaragi. Yuffie has been forced to attend formal dances for nearly a year. She tells everyone that this is her last one, EVER. Who she meets there, though, might change her mind abo


_**The Dance**_

_Yuffie Kisaragi2_

_Disclaimer: I own nada_

_Dedications: Nada_

_Summary: Reffie. One-shot. Written by Yuffie Kisaragi2, RoGuE miStreSS, and Paine Kisaragi. Yuffie has been forced to attend formal dances for nearly a year. She tells everyone that this is her last one, EVER. Who she meets there, though, might change her mind about dancing and formal balls._

Yuffie Kaiya Kisaragi twirled around the dance floor in yet another floor-sweeping gown, with yet another handsome young man, in yet another stiff suit, with yet again too much cologne. The song that the musicians played was one that she despised. It was an old song that her father loved, therefore it was always played at those damned formals that he threw randomly. At least she didn't know anyone here this time. At the last ball, Tifa and Cloud had shown up, commenting on how "grown-up" she looked. Of course she looked grown up! She was twenty-fucking-years-old!

Someone asked to cut in and, feeling her father's eyes on her, she did not refuse. This young man was from Junon and had danced with her twice already that night. His blonde hair fell in a punk-ish cut over one eye. He wore the norm, though, making her want to sigh and drown him in the punch bowl. She needed excitement in her life. She needed a guy who didn't give a damn who thought what about him or her, who didn't care if she wore her shorts and halter tops to the market or to the movies or while she sat at home, curled up on the bed next to him watching television.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful?" the man asked, his deep voice too... boring for her.

"Yes," she replied as nicely as she could without punching him. "But thank you once again."

They twirled around the dance floor and she silently vowed that this would be the last ball she would attend. She didn't care if Godo threatened to toss her out onto the streets if she didn't come, she would gladly kick herself out if need be. As the song ended, she quickly excused herself, claiming fatigue, and retreated to the refreshments table. She grabbed a glass of the punch, of which she added some extra... flavoring... to as she stepped out onto the balcony. She despised Neo-Nidgar, where her father threw his parties at. Why couldn't they be in Wutai? Because Godo was a prick, that's why.

More people would attend if they knew that the party was in the newest, most high-tech city in the world, and Godo wasn't too dumb to know that. Yuffie had tried to get him to have at least one ball in Wutai, but he sternly - and stubbornly - refused.

A soft sigh tumbled from her lips, painted pink to match the pale dress she was forced into wearing. She despised that color as much, if not more than, Neo-Midgar. But Chekhov and insisted that she wear something more feminine this time. Sipping her punch, and careful not to smudge her lip stick, Yuffie stared at the horrid city. Its lights were blinding, its noise was deafening, and the city never seemed to sleep. She liked sleep. In fact, she really wanted to sleep right then, but... Godo would probably be out looking for her within a few minutes anyhow... The bright glaring lights made her eyes shine dully as she stared out over the city from the Heltzer building, the head quarters for the planet's most well-known electric company, who used coal instead of MAKO.

The door to the balcony opened and closed softly. For a moment, she debatedon turning around, but then decided that it was probably that guy from Junon. Can't these guys just take a hint? She already had a boyfriend! She really didn't want another!

"You look like you're gonna murder the next guy who tells ya that ya look nice, so I'm gonna be truthful," a familiar voice said from behind her. Her eyes widened. "Pink's not your color, sugar." That Cajun accent, that baritone voice, that sarcasm... For a split second, she wondered if she was going insane because she missed him so much. Tossing that thought aside quickly, she made up her mind.

She whirled around, a hopeful smile on her face as she saw the man whom she'd been wanting to see for the past six weeks. Crimson tresses were pulled out of his face with an elastic band, only a few strands of long bangs falling out to frame his angular face and contrast with his pale skin. MAKO eyes glinted at her mischievously, that annoyingly cute smirk upon his face. He wore a navy blue suit, no tye, the jacket and top three buttons of his shirt undone. That annoying Turk had returned for her! He had kept his promise and come back for her!

"Reno," she breathed, a smile forcing its way onto her face as tears sprang into her eyes.

"Well, ya did'n think I'd miss all the fiestas, didja, sugar?" Their eyes locked while he spoke, his Cajun accent making her feel happier than she'd felt in the past six weeks.

"For a minute," she replied softly, "I was afraid you weren't coming back."

He shook his head, smirk still on his face. "Aw, c'mon, babe... Ya know me better'n that!" He stepped closer to her. "Besides, I couldn't leave ya here alone, doll." His eyes held truth and love as she stared up itno their endless MAKO depths, blue and turquoise irises meeting with her own deep lilac.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully, not caring who might walk out onto the balcony. She knew then that she loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, whether they were running from the cops or living a life of leisure or if they had to rule Wutai together. As long as she was in his arms, she would be content. Any fights they would have could be resolved. Once they had pulled away, their faces still near, she smiled up at him. "Keep those idiots away from me," she begged softly.

He nodded slightly. "It'll be easy after they find this on ya, babe." She watched in confusion as he pulled out a small velvet box, then flipped it open. Inside was a beautiful diamond engagement ring. "Of course, if ya say no, then I can't really help ya out as much."

Her eyes travelled from the ring up to his eyes, reading the emotions there. "How... How could I say no to _that_?" she asked jokingly, leaning in and kissing chastely. "Especially when I love you too much to let you go... Ever."

He slipped the ring on her left ring finger, then kissed her again before leading her inside. "C'mon, sugar... I wanna dance with my fiancee."

She laughed for the first time in nearly two months and allowed him to lead her to the middle of the dance floor. Another slow song started up and he took her in his arms. She was pressed up against him, so much closer than any of the guys she'd been forced to dance with over the course of twenty-some-odd fomals. As the musicians played, she recognized the song as a Wutaian hymn. Her eyes watched people, her cheek resting on Reno's chest.

The blonde man who had danced with her glared at her new danc partner, her fiancee. When she got turned enough to see her father, she was surprised to see that he was smiling. He was smiling so widely, in fact, that the corners of his eyes crinkled. _He was in on it,_ she realised. _He must have given Reno his blessings and arranged for Reno to get here tonight._ Tears rushed to her eyes as she thought about this. Lord Godo Kisaragi had actually done something to benefit _her_ instead of himself? Talk about a first... But it was something she would be eternally grateful for.

Godo watched his daughter as she smiled over at him. She seemed so happy, so content with this Turk... How could he say no? Even thoguh she could be a brat and oh-so stubborn, he still loved his daughter. After all, she was his only momento of his wife, even if it _had_ taken a Turk to point that out to him. He was still unsure of what life they were going to live, however. Reno had said that he would do whatever Yuffie wanted to do, she had threatened to move far away, they were so in-love that Godo wouldn't dare force them to take over the throne. So, what now? Did he wait until they decided or did he force the decision on them before their wedding? What was next, however, was wedding preparations. No matter where they wanted to get married, he would take care of all the costs. After all, wasn't it supposed to be the bride's family that paid for everything?

He sighed and turned back to face Chekhov, his unofficial date for the ball. She knew more about his daughter than he, himself, did. Maybe he would ask her opinion on the matter. Until he had the chance, however, he would have to mingle with the people that he'd invited to one last ball. Reno had come to him one night and asked for one favor and for a blessing. The old man's eyes teared up as he remembered that night, only three days before.

_Reno stepped into the room and bowed ceremoniously to Lord Godo Kisaragi. "Sir, I have a question for you," he said in a worried way. That was a first for Godo, to hear a Turk talking without a certain coldness or arrogance._

_"And what would that be?" he had asked his daughter's boyfriend. In his mind, he knew what Reno was going to ask, but his heart refused to believe it. This ex-ShinRa freak surely wouldn't-_

_"I want to marry your daughter and wish to have your blessings, sir."_

_-Maybe he would..._

_"You... You wish to marry Yuffie?" Reno nodded, his MAKO eyes watching the lord with a certain curiosity. "Why?"_

_This took the Turk by surprise. "Because I love her, sir."_

_Godo ran a hand over weary gray eyes, then tugged lightly at his gray-streaked brown pony tail. "You love her, huh? What will you two live on? Where will you live? How will you make money?"_

_Reno stood up straighter, not going to let this old man wear him down. With a straight face and clear MAKO eyes, the man replied, "I will do whatever Yuffie wants to do. I will live wherever she wants to live. I will work wherever I have to in order for her to be able to stay home. I love her, Lord Godo, and she knows that I do. I refuse to do something that would not make her happy."_

So Lord Godo had given in. He'd given Reno his blessings and planned out the ball for Reno to attend. Reno was _supposed_ to come in while she was dancing. Unfortunately, though, he'd come in as Yuffie walked onto the balcony. So, he followed her.

Yuffie looked up into Reno's eyes, entranced by their eerie color and the love that was reflected in his eyes. He smiled down at her and pulld her closer as they danced slowly, ignoring those who twirled around them, caught up in their own world, in each others' eyes.

As they danced, Reno whispered softly in her ear, his warm breath sending chills down her spine, "I love you, Yuffie Kisaragi."

**-Fin**

**YK2: Bleh... That was too much effort.**

**RM: I agree! Now my brain hurts!**

**PK: My first true Reffie. I am almost proud of myself.**

**YK2: Whew! Okay, ppl! Review!**

**PK: All flames will help light the way to the Seven Hells.**

**RM: And if you don't review, you're a big meanie head!**

**PK & YK2: HUH!?**

**-Yuffie Kisaragi2, Paine Kisaragi, & RoGuE miStreSS**


End file.
